Ohne Dich
by HinekoAkahi
Summary: Sasuke steht mitten in der Nacht vor Narutos Wohnung und scheint auf etwas zu warten. Naruto erwischt ihn... Hat mal einer ne Kitschwarnung für mich?


Disclaimer: Naruto im Allgemeinen und Team 7 im Speziellen gehört nicht mir, sondern Kishimoto-sensei, ich bekomme für diesen Stuss auch kein Geld. Keinen müden Cent. Nicht, dass jemand was dafür bezahlen würde...  
Das Lied habe ich vom Soundtrack von Pretty Cure gemopst. (Autsch, nicht hauen!)

Genre: Romance, Songfic

Warnung: Muss man vor Shônen-Ai eigentlich noch warnen? Aber auf jeden Fall Kitsch-Gefahr.

Pairing: Uchiha Sasuke x Uzumaki Naruto

Komment: Ein Satz mit X: Das wird nix. Und zwar, weil es eindeutig zu viele Premieren auf einem Haufen sind. Wie viele, zähle ich am Schluss auf, das wirkt nur abschreckend.  
Wenn ihr es aber trotzdem noch lesen wollt: Tut euch keinen Zwang an! Viel Vergnügen

**Ohne dich**

Die Nacht ist bereits über Konoha hereingebrochen, aber du bist immer noch nicht zu Hause. Woher ich das weiß? Wie sollte ich nicht, schließlich stehe ich schon seit Wochen jeden Abend im Schatten vor deiner Wohnung, in der Hoffnung, dich noch einmal zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Noch einmal zu sehen, wie dein goldgelbes Haar im Licht glänzt, noch einmal einen Blick auf deinen makellosen Körper zu erhaschen. Tagsüber habe ich schließlich kaum Gelegenheit dazu. Du hast dein Team, ich habe meine Missionen. Und wenn wir uns denn mal sehen, reden wir meistens über belanglose Dinge. Ich erzähle von meiner letzten Mission, du berichtest von den Fortschritten deiner Schüler. Aber ich bin häufig nicht ganz bei der Sache. Immerzu werde ich von deiner berauschenden Gestalt abgelenkt, immerzu muss ich mich zurückhalten dir nicht mit der Hand durch die Haare zu wuscheln, und sie damit noch wilder vom Kopf abstehen zu lassen.  
Aber das darf ich nicht. Wer weiß, was du dann von mir hältst…

_Ich steh vor deiner Tür hab das Licht ausgemacht  
mich in der Nacht versteckt  
ich kann warten kann nur hoffen  
dass mich keiner entdeckt_

Schon so oft habe ich mir zurechtgelegt, was ich dir sagen will. Wie ich dir meine Gefühle klar machen will. Und mindestens genau so oft schon habe ich diese Ideen wieder verworfen. Was würde mir das denn bringen. Deine Verachtung? Habe ich schon. Angewiderte Blicke deinerseits? Kenne ich zur Genüge. Und dass du meine Gefühle erwiderst will ich gar nicht in Betracht ziehen. Es ist so oder so nur ein Hirngespinst.

_Ich hab alles geplant, tausendfach überdacht  
und ich weiß so wird es gehen  
in Gedanken sag ich alles was ich dir sagen will  
wenn ich dich heute seh – dich wieder seh_

Ich kann nicht mehr! Und ich will auch nicht mehr. Ob du das verstehen kannst? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Du denkst doch immer noch, ich würde dich verachten. Vielleicht glaubst du sogar, ich würde dich hassen. Aber das stimmt nicht! Anfangs, als wir beide noch auf der Ninja-Akademie waren, mochte das gestimmt haben, aber auch nur halb. Es war so was wie eine Mischung. Ich habe dich verachtet, das stimmt, verachtet für deine Naivität, für deine Unordnung und deine große Klappe. Aber auf der anderen Seite habe ich dich bewundert, vielleicht sogar beneidet, für deine Offenheit, deine Lebensfreude und deine Freundlichkeit. Alles Dinge, die ich nie kennen gelernt habe. Ich weiß, du bist immer von allen gemieden worden, aber trotzdem hast du dich zu so einem Chaoten entwickelt. Das fand ich ganz einfach bemerkenswert.  
Und nach und nach, haben die positiven Aspekte immer mehr überwogen. Ohne dass ich es bemerkt hätte, ist die Verachtung gewichen, und hat erst nur Platz für eine gesunde Rivalität gemacht. Dann hat sich auch diese in Luft aufgelöst. Erst hat Freundschaft ihren Platz eingenommen, bis daraus ein noch viel stärkeres Gefühl geworden ist. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt.  
Ja, ich, Uchiha Sasuke, habe mich in Uzumaki Naruto, den Chaos-Ninja von Konoha, verliebt.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht weiter  
dreh mich immer nur im Kreis  
ohne dich an meiner Seite  
bricht unter mir das Eis  
ich tauch nicht mehr auf  
ich geb einfach auf_

Ein humorloses Lachen entweicht meiner Kehle. Ist schon verrückt. Kakashi-sensei sagte einmal, du würdest so hart trainieren, weil du wolltest, dass andere dich beachten. Jetzt ist es ganz anders. Deine drei Schüler, die mit dir zusammen die neue Generation von Team 7 bilden, reißen sich praktisch ein Bein aus, die Besten im Team zu sein, um deine Achtung zu erlangen. Bei mir ist es genau so. Ich weiß schon lange, dass ich dich nie mehr übertrumpfen werde. Dafür bist du einfach schon zu stark. Trotzdem trainiere ich wie ein Besessener, um wenigstens den Anschluss nicht zu verlieren  
Was habe ich eigentlich in meinem Leben erreicht? Ich bin nach dir der stärkste Jou-nin in Konoha, aber sonst? Itachi könnte ich immer noch nicht besiegen. Aber das interessiert mich schon lange nicht mehr so, wie als ich 13 Jahre alt war. Mein größtes Ziel ist im Moment trotzdem unerreichbar, denn mein größtes Ziel bist du.  
Du… Du bist wirklich der stärkste Ninja in Konoha geworden, und wirst nach Tsunade-sama vermutlich unser nächster Hokage werden. Du hast dein Ziel erreicht.

„Sasuke? Was tust du vor meiner Wohnung?" Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Da stehst tatsächlich du, in deiner grünen Jou-nin-Weste, und siehst mich verwirrt an. Dieser Gesichtsausdruck, ist doch wirklich zu niedlich. Ohne es zu bemerken gehe ich auf dich zu, bis ich direkt vor dir stehe. Ein kleines Triumpfgefühl schießt durch meinen Körper. Ich bin tatsächlich noch etwas größer als du.

„Sasuke?" Ach ja, du wartest ja immer noch auf eine Antwort. Doch bevor ich sie dir geben kann, treffen sich unsere Blicke. Deiner ist fragend, auch etwas verwirrt. Was du wohl in meinen Augen sehen kannst? Wahrscheinlich gar nichts, wie üblich.  
Ehe ich mich versehe, habe ich dich an den Schultern gepackt, und langsam kommen unsere Gesichter einander näher, bis ich meine Lippen ganz vorsichtig auf deine lege. Eigenartige Blitze zucken durch meine Körper, aber sie sind nicht schmerzhaft, sondern berauschend. Das Gefühl, deine sanften Lippen auf meinen zu spüren, ist noch viel großartiger, viel wunderbarer, als in meinen kühnsten Träumen.  
Doch so schnell wie es gekommen ist, ist es auch schon wieder vorbei, als mir auffällt, was ich hier tue. Schnell, fast erschrocken, weiche ich zurück.

„Verzeih mir…", flüstere ich, drehe ich mich um, und renne davon. Wie so oft.

_Viele Stunden vergehen ich bin wieder daheim  
hab's nicht über mich gebracht  
kann nicht schlafen kann nicht ruhen  
ich bin immer noch wach_

Nun bin ich wieder zu Hause, liege beinahe reglos auf meinem Bett. Wie lange schon? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sind es auch erst fünf Minuten. Eigentlich hatte ich vor zu schlafen. Ich wollte abtauchen, in meine eigene Welt, in eine Welt, in der du ganz allein mir gehörst, und niemandem sonst. In eine Welt, in der du meine Gefühle erwiderst. Aber es geht nicht. Immer, wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich dich vor mir stehen, so wie vorhin. Aber du schaust nicht verwirrt, oder fragend, sondern mit einer solchen Abscheu in deinen wundervollen blauen Augen, dass ich mich frage, ob ich dir tatsächlich noch einmal unter die Augen treten will. Ob ich es überhaupt kann. Denn eines ist ganz sicher: Solltest auch noch du dich von mir abwenden, ich würde innerlich zusammenbrechen. Mir ist klar, ich kann nicht mit dir leben, zumindest nicht so, wie ich es gern tun würde, aber ich kann auch nicht ohne dich. Da lebe ich doch lieber gar nicht mehr.

_Ich lass den Tränen freien Lauf keiner kann mich sehen  
bis ein Traum mich dann entführt  
ich lass mich einfach fallen immer tiefer hinab  
ich wünscht du wärst hier – ganz nah bei mir_

Plötzlich spüre ich etwas Nasses auf meinem Gesicht. Sind das Tränen? Weine ich etwa? Dass ich das noch kann… Ich glaube, ich habe seit dem Tod meiner Eltern keine Träne mehr vergossen.  
Aber jetzt kann ich sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten. Deswegen drehe ich mich auf den Bauch, vergrabe den Kopf in meinem Kissen, und schluchze mein ganzes Elend einfach aus mir heraus. Wieder so eine Sache, die ich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr getan habe…  
Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, du wärst jetzt bei mir, Naruto. Wie sehr wünschte ich, du würdest jetzt hier neben mir auf dem Bett sitzen, mich in den Arm nehmen und trösten. Aber Traum ist Traum, und Realität ist Realität.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht weiter  
dreh mich immer nur im Kreis  
ohne dich an meiner Seite  
bricht unter mir das Eis  
ich tauch nicht mehr auf  
ich geb einfach auf_

Plötzlich springe ich von meinem Bett auf und gehe zum Schrank. Ich habe einen Entschluss gefasst. Zugegeben, ich weiß nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung ist, aber ich habe meine Wahl getroffen.  
Ich werde Konoha verlassen. Hier würde mich nur alles wieder an dich erinnern. Der Ramen-Stand, an dem wir so häufig zusammen gegessen haben, die Klippen, auf denen wir so häufig geredet haben. Ich würde deinen Schülern auf der Straße begegnen, unseren gemeinsamen Freunden, und sie alle würden mich an dich erinnern. Aber vor Allem würde ich DIR andauernd begegnen. Ich würde dich ansehen, grüßen, vielleicht würdest du zurückgrüßen, aber ich halte das für unwahrscheinlich. Ich würde nur Abscheu in deinen Augen lesen, und das würde ich nicht lange aushalten.

Ich gehe hinüber zu meinem Nachtschrank. Da steht ein Foto, auf dem wir abgebildet sind. Team 7, die alte Generation. Ich stehe vom Betrachter aus gesehen ganz links außen, in der Mitte bist du, ganz rechts ist Sakura zu sehen, und Kakashi-sensei steht hinter uns dreien. Du hast jeweils einen Arm um mich und einen um Sakura gelegt, und grinst über beide Ohren. Auch sie lächelt fröhlich, und selbst Kakshi-sensei scheint glücklich, nur ich mache wie üblich ein miesepetriges Gesicht. Das Bild ist kurz vor der Jou-nin-Prüfung entstanden. Wir alle hatten uns entschieden, dass wir weiterhin von Kakashi-sensei unterrichtet werden wollten, und er hat diesen Wunsch anerkannt. Das war eine schöne Zeit damals…

_Ohne dich...  
ohne dich...  
ohne dich...  
kann ich nicht...  
kann ich nicht...  
seeeeein_

Auf einmal ertönt ein schriller Ton, der vermutlich die halbe Nachbarschaft aufgeweckt hat. Die Türklingel. Wer ist wohl lebensmüde genug, mich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett klingeln zu wollen?  
Wer auch immer es ist, er soll draußen bleiben. Ich habe jetzt keinen Nerv, irgendjemandem zu begegnen. Ich will mich gerade durch das offene Fenster aus dem Staub machen, als vor eben diesem ein großer, agiler Blondschopf mit bemerkenswerten blauen Augen auftaucht.  
Naruto…!

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht weiter  
dreh mich immer nur im Kreis  
ohne dich an meiner Seite  
bricht unter mir das Eis  
ich tauch nicht mehr auf_

Aber was tust du hier? Willst du schon mal damit anfangen, mich zu verspotten?

„Sasuke." Hm? Deine Stimme klingt irgendwie so gar nicht, als wolltest du irgendein Spielchen mit mir treiben.  
Mein Blick streift deine Lippen, und ich werde rot bei dem Gedanken, sie erst vor kurzem mit meinen eigenen berührt zu haben. Verlegen wende ich den Blick ab.

„Warum bist du weggelaufen?"

„Weißt du das nicht?" Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich etwas sage, seit du mich vor deiner Wohnung erwischt hast.

„Würde ich sonst fragen?" Nein, das würdest du vermutlich nicht. Aber immerhin: Du scheinst nicht direkt angewidert zu sein. Das lässt ja hoffen… Aber vielleicht sollte ich dich jetzt doch mal aufklären. Also, tief Luft holen, Augen zu und durch.

„Ich bin weggelaufen, weil ich Angst hatte. Angst davor, wie du reagieren könntest, auf das, was ich getan habe."  
Du siehst mich an, scheinst zu überlegen, was du von dieser Erklärung halten sollst.  
„Und warum hast du das getan?" Noch so eine dumme Frage…

Unauffällig sehe ich mich nach einem Fluchtweg um, aber du blockierst das Fenster, und die Tür habe ich, schlau wie ich nun einmal bin, abgeschlossen. Und bis ich sie geöffnet habe, hast du mich vermutlich schon zweimal überwältigt. Also bleibt mich nur noch der Sprung ins kalte Wasser.

„Weil ich dich liebe."

Zack! Jetzt ist es raus. Ich kneife die Augen zusammen, warte praktisch darauf, dass dein Spott mich durchfährt, wie die Klinge eines Katana. Aber der Stich bleibt aus. Stattdessen spüre ich, wie du deine Hände nun in meinen Nacken legst und mich sanft zu dir hinunterziehst, bis sich unsere Lippen erneut treffen. Dieses Mal habe ich das Gefühl, dass irgendjemand eine Millionen Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch freigelassen hat, die jetzt wie verrückt in diesem herumflattern. Erst bin ich wie erstarrt, aber dann schlinge ich meine Arme um deinen Körper und drücke dich somit noch enger an mich. Nie mehr werde ich dich loslassen…

Ich zucke kurz zusammen, als ich eine vorwitzige Zunge an meine Lippen spüre, die fast schon verzweifelt nach einem Durchgang sucht. Nach kurzem Zögern gebe ich dem liebevollen Drängen nach und öffne den Mund einen Spalt weit, damit deine Zunge hindurchschlüpfen kann. Ich spüre, wie sie jeden Winkel meines Mundes gründlich erforscht, und schließlich meine eigene Zunge dazu animiert mitzumachen. Mit einem mentalen Schmunzeln beschließe ich, jetzt endlich meine Dominanz gelten zu machen, und dränge dich sanft zurück in dein eigenes Reich. Jetzt ist es an mir, das neue Land zu erforschen, was ich auch mit großer Sorgfalt tue. Ich präge mir jeden Winkel, jede Einkerbung genau ein, nehme deinen Geschmack in mich auf, wie ein trockener Schwamm das Wasser. Wie oft schon habe ich von so einem Moment geträumt, aber die Realität übertrifft alles.

_Ohne dich kann ich nicht weiter  
dreh mich immer nur im Kreis  
ohne dich an meiner Seite  
bricht unter mir das Eis  
ich tauch nicht mehr auf  
Ich geb einfach auf_

Schließlich müssen wir uns aber doch wieder von einander lösen, da selbst verliebte Lungen noch immer Sauerstoff zum leben brauchen. Du stürzt dich allerdings sofort in meine Arme, lässt mir gar keine Zeit, dir die Fragen zu stellen, die mir schon seit Langem auf der Seele brennen. Obwohl ich sie mir eigentlich fast schon selbst beantworten kann.

„Nee, Sasuke?" Erstaunt sehe ich dich an, nach dem du so unerwartet das Wort erhebst.

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich auch."

Ich glaube, heute ist der glücklichste Tag, pardon, die glücklichste Nacht in meinem ganzen Leben. Denn ab heute muss ich nie mehr allein sein.

**The End**

Kommentar: So, jetzt kann ich es ja sagen: Es ist meine erste Songfic, meine erste Shônen-Ai, meine erste Naruto-fic, und verdammt noch mal meine erste Kussszene! Boah! Außerdem ist Sasuke OoC.  
Bringt mich nicht um, ich mach schon selbst...  
Hat's euch trotzdem irgendwie gefallen? Ja? Nein? Wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann reviewt bitte, und sagt, was genau. Hat es euch nicht gefallen, reviewt trotzdem, und sagt warum nicht. Ich möchte mich schließlich noch verbessern!

Saa, es ist jetzt 0:22 Uhr, ich bitte also um Verständnis, falls es doch nicht so gut gelaufen ist. Bittedankeschön.

Nya, bis denne!

Eure Hineko


End file.
